


Across the hall.

by lCometl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, also this is a tiny AU where Marco lost his dimensional scissors and beats himself up about it, can season three come already thanks, fuck whY DID I WRITE THIS, i need canon starco damn it, this is garbage but read if you must, tiny oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lCometl/pseuds/lCometl
Summary: Everyday, he opened the door to the guest room.Everyday, everything was normal in said room.With each day, he became more and more hopeless.Marco Diaz checked the room across from his three times a day, seven days a week. It had been exactly fifty-seven days since she--no--Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, had left Earth due to causes he had the vaguest ideas of.But Marco Diaz never gives up.





	Across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first thing (might be the only thing) i'm posting to AO3. i hope that the mess i wrote isn't too shitty.

Marco woke, his bed-head covering his eyes. The teenager brushed his hair from his view with tired fingers, turning his head towards his window. Light of the rising sun filtered through his curtains as he tried to wake himself. He moved his sore neck to each side, being met with satisfying pops from the movements.

He kicked off his covers and swung his legs over the edge of his mattress. The fourteen-year-old was met with a reflection of himself in his mirror, and Marco attempted to ignore the bright red scars on his arms. No one really wanted to see the aftermath of their worst moments.

After getting his brain going, he dressed himself and combed through his hair with his fingers (as he honestly didn't want to bother with a real comb at the moment). He stepped out into the hallway and shuffled over to the closed guest door. With a shaky hand, Marco wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and twisted, lightly pushing against the wood to reveal...

...that everything was normal. Nothing abnormal; no canopy bed, no magical creatures. Absolutely nothing.

He closed the door after that and held himself together as he walked down the steps. The Diaz household was in pure silence as it was the summer and no one wanted to be awake at that hour (besides Marco, that is). Marco dragged himself into the kitchen, making a bowl of cereal at snail's pace. Once he finally prepared his breakfast, he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Why do I bother?" Marco mumbled to himself as he idly stared at a spoonful of milk and wet cereal. "She might not even come back."

You know why, he internally answered his own question. She's your best friend. You love her.

The fourteen-year-old sighed and stopped talking to himself after that, deciding to actually eat his cereal.

Hours later, Marco found himself sprawled on his bed in a starfish position, staring blankly at the ceiling. Several missed texts and calls rung out from his phone, all of which were most likely from his friends. Jackie had broken up with him since he couldn't keep up a relationship at the moment, but they remained on good terms. He sighed through his nose and reached for his phone, flipping through each voicemail and text. Marco answered none of them.

After placing his phone on silent, he decided to check the guest room once again. The teenager sat up and pushed himself off the bed, trudging towards the door on heavy feet. Marco successfully made it into the hallway before telling himself it was too much effort to check on something with such little chance of returning.

But Marco Diaz never gives up.

Every day, he opened the door to the guest room. Every day, everything was normal in said room. With each day, he became more and more hopeless.

Marco Diaz checked the room across from his three times a day, seven days a week. It had been exactly fifty-seven days since she--no--Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, had left Earth due to causes he had the vaguest ideas of.

He rested his hand on the doorknob and prepared for the worst. What he expected was to find nothing out of the ordinary.

The teenager pushed open the door and found everything out of the ordinary.

Marco Diaz thought he might have died when he saw a strikingly familiar canopy bed, a blonde-haired girl with a devil-horn headband in a tealish-blue dress, and a pink wand lying on the covers of the bed. It was a good thing he didn't because he definitely didn't want to miss the most emotional and bone-crushing hug of his life.


End file.
